


Troubled Souls, Guilty Hearts

by ArgentSleeper



Series: Episode AUs [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e07 The Witchfinder, Imprisonment, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur couldn't stop his father and Aredian from proceeding with Gaius's execution.</p><p>Nor could he stop them when Aredian made true on his threats to go after Merlin and Morgana next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Souls, Guilty Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Locked-In" on my Merlin Writer's BINGO card.
> 
>  
> 
> This is actually one of two Witchfinder fics I came up with. I couldn't decide which one I liked better, so I decided why choose?

 

"He'll never forgive me, will he?"

Arthur had remained in the courtyard long after the flames had burned away to embers.  He couldn't go back inside. He couldn't face those accusing eyes quite yet.  He knew it was a coward's move, but he just couldn't.

"You can't blame yourself, sire," Leon's words provided no comfort.  "You did all you could."

No, he hadn't.  Arthur should have fought his father harder.  He should have forced them to stay the execution until Merlin could come up with the proof he needed.  Guinevere had begged him to.  Arthur’s conscious had begged him to.  But he hadn’t listened.

And now Gaius was dead.

Arthur finally allowed Leon to drag him away from the pile of ashes.  His chambers were empty, not that he had expected anything else.  Merlin wouldn’t want to be near the murderer of his father-figure right now.  He probably wouldn’t ever want to come back.  Arthur should give him time off, let him go home to stay with his mother for a while.  Maybe then he would have a chance to cool off before deciding he had to quit.

The next morning when he awoke to the clatter of  a dish dropping onto the table, Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin to see Merlin standing in his room, arranging his breakfast on the table.  His eyes were rimmed with red, his skin even paler than normal.  His hands trembled as they transferred plates from the tray to the table.  Arthur wondered if he’d gotten any sleep at all.

“Merlin, you don’t have to—”

“Leave me alone, Arthur,” Merlin snapped back, not taking his eyes off his task.  Arthur obeyed, not bothering to try again.  Merlin was the wronged one here.  It was his choice how he wanted to take things from here.  

Arthur ate his breakfast in silence while Merlin went about his other chores, smoothing the bed, picking up the few discarded items of clothing from the floor.  Arthur tried to catch his eye a few times when he came near, but Merlin was having none of it, keeping his face firmly turned away.  It made Arthur’s heart ache to see him in such pain.  He wished there was something he could do now to help him.

“You can have the next two weeks off if you like,” he offered gently.  “I’m sure Hunith would love to see you.”

For some reason Merlin flinched.  “Thank you, sire, but I’ll stay here.  I… I need to work.”

Arthur understood.  He too had an urge to keep himself busy, to pretend everything was normal, in an effort to keep the thoughts of yesterday at bay.  “I have a training session in an hour.  Would you please help me prepare?”

Neither of them pointed out that Arthur had never _asked_ Merlin if he would do his job before.  Merlin silently went to fetch the prince’s armour, helping him to dress in the heavy equipment.  Arthur lifted his arms and bent down and twisted about automatically as Merlin fit him in his armour.  He said nothing as Merlin fumbled with ties and buckles that he’d never had trouble with before.  The knowledge that it was all his fault that Merlin was like this gnawed at him, burning him up inside like acid.

As Merlin finished and made to pull away from him, Arthur couldn’t take it anymore.  His hand shot out and grasped Merlin’s wrist.  “Merlin, I’m so—”

“ _Don’t_ , Arthur,” Merlin begged, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  “ _Please_.”

Arthur let him go, expecting him to flee the room.  Instead Merlin simply handed him his sword and gestured for him to lead the way to the training field.  Holding in a heavy sigh, Arthur obeyed, Merlin falling in behind him just as he always had.

They were halfway there when two of his father’s men rounded the corner and made a beeline for them.

“Sire, we’ve been ordered to arrest the servant Merlin.”

“What?” Arthur yelped.  Merlin didn’t even bother to struggle as the guards grabbed him and made to drag him away.  “On what charges?”

“Sorcery, sire.”

_Oh, gods, not again._

Arthur ran ahead, desperate to get to his father before he could officially pass judgement.  His heart had stopped the first time Merlin was accused, shot through with a fierce sense of pride at the fearless way his manservant faced his charges.  But that had been before, when Arthur was naïve enough to believe his father might be convinced of a person’s innocence.  With Merlin’s life at risk for the second time in a week, his chances had gone down to nothing.

But Arthur was determined to try.  He wouldn’t make the same mistake as before.  He would fight for Merlin until the ashes were gathered in his fingers.

“Father, what is the meaning of this?” Arthur demanded, ignoring the servants and nobles who had already been drawn inside the hall by the commotion.

Uther stood by his throne, that slimy witchfinder Aredian at his side.  They were deep in discussion, barely looking up when Arthur burst in.  While Aredian was horribly smug, lips curled up in a smirk, Uther looked nearly as haggard as Merlin.  Arthur couldn’t help the satisfaction he felt to see that.  After years of trust, his father had sent his closest—and possibly only—friend to the pyre.

Arthur would not do the same.

“Father, we’ve been through this before!  Merlin is innocent,” he insisted.

“New evidence has come to light implicating him anew.  It seems Gaius…” his voice hitched for the barest moment, then he shook it off and continued, “Gaius was teaching the boy sorcery in secret.”

“You can’t prove that.  Merlin might not have known Gaius once had magic.  I knew Gaius far longer than my servant has, and I never knew.”

“Objects of sorcery were found all over their quarters.  There is no chance the boy didn’t know.  I also have reports from witnesses who say they heard the physician instructing his charge in enchantments.”

Arthur opened his mouth to protest again, but it was too late. The guards dragged Merlin into the hall, carving a path through the growing crowd.  Arthur spotted Morgana and Gwen slipping in the back and hiding themselves behind a pillar.  Merlin was thrust to the ground before Uther, and Arthur went immediately to his side, resolute in continuing his defence.

“Merlin, you have once again been charged with practicing sorcery.  What do you have to say for yourself?”

Merlin said nothing, not even bothering to pull himself to his feet.  He just stared at the ground, posture screaming defeat.  Arthur would have none of it.

“He’s still in shock, Father.  Gaius was like a father to him.  You have to give him time to heal and prepare his defence.”

“There is no defence when it comes to magic,” Uther dismissed.  “The sorcerer will be executed tomorrow at dawn.  Take him to the cells.”  Merlin didn’t bother to fight as the guards lifted him by the arms again and hauled him back out into the corridor.

“Father, _please_.  Merlin is not a sorcerer!  You can’t do this.”

That was the wrong thing to say.  Uther turned on him, fury flashing in his eyes.  “I am your _king_ , and my word is law.  You would do well to remember that.”

“Guinevere told me Merlin has proof Aredian’s a fraud!  Shouldn’t we at least investigate his claims before condemning a possibly innocent man to death?”  Through a vast effort of restraint he kept in the word “ _again_ ,” but it was clearly implied, and it was obvious Uther caught on to it.

“You expect me to take the word of two _servants_ over a man who has made it his life’s work to track down evil?”  Uther visibly appeared to rein himself in, putting forth a sense of calm that unnerved Arthur far more than his current erratic actions.  “One day you will be king, Arthur, and you will have to make these kinds of decisions for the good of the kingdom.  Let this be a lesson to you: trust is not a luxury afforded those in power.”

Knowing a lost battle when he saw one, Arthur fled, chasing after Merlin.  He caught up to him just as he was being shackled roughly to the wall.  The guards glanced at the prince, unsure if they should insist he stay on the outside of the cell, but Arthur’s glare convinced them to leave him be.  Merlin didn’t bother to look at him at all, just as unresponsive as he’d been in the throne room.

As soon as they were alone, Arthur knelt by his side.  “I’m not going let this happen, Merlin.  I promise you: I will not let you die.”

Merlin huffed a tiny laugh.  “That’s what I told Gaius,” he murmured to the ground.

“What happened to Gaius was wrong.  I should’ve- I’m _not_ going to let that happen to you.  No matter what it takes, you won’t be on that pyre come morning.”

Finally Merlin’s head snapped up, locking eyes with him.  “Don’t do anything stupid, Arthur.  My life isn’t worth risking your own.”

His protest about his father not hurting him was cut off as he took in the rest of Merlin’s words.  “Of course it is, you idiot.  Do you think I would have come down here for just anyone?”

Merlin rolled his eyes.  “You’re here because you feel guilty.”

“Yes, I do.  But it’s nothing compared to how I’ll feel if you’re killed tomorrow.”

“Then I absolve you of all future guilt.  You’re free!  This isn’t your fault; it’s Aredian.  He framed Gaius, and he’s probably framed me, and there’s nothing you can do to change your father’s mind.  Let it _go_.”

Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Merlin’s.  “ _No._ ”

Merlin blinked in shock as Arthur released him, mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.  Before he had a chance to formulate a response, Arthur stood and stalked out of the cell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur went straight to Morgana’s chambers.  He knew there was only one option for getting Merlin through tomorrow alive, and that was to break him out before they could take him to the pyre.  Arthur couldn’t do it alone, especially since Merlin didn’t seem to be at all interested in saving himself.

He entered without knocking, then froze in the doorway at the sight that greeted him.  Clothes and other belongings were scattered everywhere, rucksacks and saddlebags stuffed full atop Morgana’s bed.  Gwen and Morgana were scurrying about the room, occasionally shoving something in a bag or debating in a few quick words that made no sense to Arthur.

“What’s going on here?”

Morgana and Gwen jumped, but after seeing it was Arthur they went about their frenzied activity again.  “What does it look like?” Morgana tossed over her shoulder.  “We’re leaving.”

“Leaving?”  Arthur repeated dumbly.  “Leaving where?  Why?”

“Don’t be dense, Arthur, it doesn’t suit you,” she snapped back.  “He won’t stop; you have to see that.  Merlin, Gaius.  This is only the beginning.  It’s not safe for me here anymore.”

“Wha- Morgana, you’re being ridiculous!” Arthur couldn’t understand what she was talking about.  There was absolutely no reason anyone would accuse her of sorcery.  And besides, “Father would never believe it if Aredian tried to have you executed.  He’d toss the man out on his ear first.  He loves you more than he does himself.”

Morgana paused in her whirlwind to stare at him askance.  “Love?  The only proof he has against Merlin are the hysterical tales of women too drugged to know better.  That’s because Uther doesn’t need a trifling thing like _proof_ when it comes to his stupid bigotry.  He has no room for any other emotion but hatred.  Certainly no room to consider a bit of fondness.  He loved Gaius once, too.  Why should _I_ be any different?”

Arthur had to admit she had a point, but he still was loathe to believe his father would have the young woman he considered a daughter killed on the word of a glorified fearmonger.

“He’s sent for me three times, Arthur,” she said softly.  Arthur may have thought her worries were mad, but he couldn’t deny the real fear in Morgana’s eyes.  “ _Three times_ he made me go into that _awful_ dungeon, and Uther didn’t stop him once.  This can’t end well, you know it can’t.”

Arthur wanted to keep denying it.  A large part of him still believed that Uther would never allow his precious ward to be falsely accused like that.  But here was Morgana, the strongest woman Arthur had ever met, trembling before him in terror that she would soon share Gaius’s fate.  He didn’t want her to leave.  With Gaius dead and Merlin needing to flee, she and Guinevere were his only real friends left in the city.  He was being selfish, he knew, but he couldn’t help it.

Arthur heaved a sigh, then straightened his shoulders as his decision was made.  “I need to get Merlin out of Camelot.  Wait until tonight and he can go with you.”

“The king will be watching you like a hawk,” Gwen pointed out from where she was double checking Morgana’s closet.  “How will you free him without getting caught?”

“Father will be having dinner with Aredian tonight,” Arthur explained.  He was surprised how easily the plan flowed out of him.  He supposed he had started to come up with it from the moment Aredian had accused Merlin the first time.  “After I fought him so hard about Merlin he’ll expect me to still be angry with him and not come.  You can tell him you’re still in mourning over Gaius.  While he’s busy with that, we’ll distract the guards, knock Merlin out, and run.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow in expression so reminiscent of Gaius it hurt.  “Knock _Merlin_ out?”

“He’s being stupid and insisting I not put myself in danger for his sake.  He won’t escape on his own, and if I show up there to break him out I have a feeling he’ll fight me on it.”

“The threat of imminent death isn’t enough to convince him?”

“Apparently not.”

“He has a point though, sire.”  Gwen chewed her lip in worry.  “You’ll be the first person your father accuses if Merlin is missing in the morning.”

“Let me worry about that,” Arthur hedged.  He had a plan to deal with that as well, but he didn’t think Gwen and Morgana would agree with it.  He didn’t want to risk being talked out of his decision.

“Gwen, start sneaking our bags outside the wall.  If anyone catches you, you’re taking some of my things to give away to the people in the lower town.  Send them to me if they want confirmation you’re not a thief.”

“No, not a thief,” Gwen allowed herself a small smile.  “Just a fugitive.”

Morgana stepped over to her maid and took her hands.  “You don’t have to come with me.  You can stay here, get work with one of the other noblewomen.  I’m sure they would be falling over themselves to steal you away.”

Gwen shook her head and kissed her on the cheek.  “I could never be stolen from you, my lady.”  Shouldering a pack and hefting another under her arm, she left the room as if her actions were perfectly normal.

Morgana moved over to Arthur and took his hand instead.  “I know it’s hard for you to admit your father might be wrong.  I’m proud of you for standing by your friend.”

“Merlin doesn’t deserve this,” Arthur sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.  “Neither do you.”

“We’ll take good care of him.  Just make sure when you knock him out it lasts for a while.  I have a feeling when he wakes up the first thing he’ll do is try to get back to you.”

Yes, he would.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“The food is on its way down to him.  The dose in the water alone should be enough to keep him asleep through the night.”

Gwen picked up her cloak and fastened it around her neck.  It had been decided she would be the most logical choice to go down to the kitchens to lace Merlin’s dinner with a potion to shut him up for their escape.  She had wanted to take the food down herself, but Arthur feared Merlin would become suspicious if Gwen pushed too hard for him to eat.  Merlin could be inconveniently perceptive like that.

“The two of you should get going then.  Do you have parchment for a note in case you have to abandon the rendezvous point?”

“We have it.”  Morgana pulled him into a tight hug.  “Be careful, Arthur.”

“And you as well.”

Arthur watched out the window long after they left, despite knowing that if they were successful in escaping he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of them.  When the warning bells remained silent and no shrieks of outrage could be heard, he squared his shoulders and began his own part of the plan.

Earlier he’d prepared the bags filled with the aerosol version of the potion they’d given Merlin.  It had worked well enough when he had broken out the little boy, Mordred, so he saw no reason it wouldn’t work now.  Much as it went against Arthur’s ingrained sense of honour to attack so underhandedly, he couldn’t risk any of them escaping to warn his father and Aredian.

The smoke worked without a hitch, the guards dropping like flies as they breathed the gas in.   Arthur winced as one smacked his head on the table.  They really didn’t deserve to be incapacitated like this, but in this case it was the lesser of two evils.  Arthur did pat the poor man on the shoulder in apology, though.  “Sorry about the headache.”

As quietly as he could Arthur snuck through the dungeons towards Merlin’s cell, key at the ready.  He wasn’t looking forward to lugging Merlin’s unconscious body through the castle, but it couldn’t be helped.  He stopped short at the cell door.

“But that was enough to knock out a bloody horse!”

Merlin just blinked at him in confusion.  “Sorry?”

Arthur shoved his key in the lock and yanked the door open.  He spotted Merlin’s still full plate of food and undrained cup by the wall.  “You didn’t eat anything.”

He shrugged.  “Wasn’t hungry.”

“Fine.  We’ll just have to do this the hard way.  Come on.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow.  “Come where?  To the other side of the cell?  No thanks, I’m pretty good right here.”

Arthur grabbed him by the arm and heaved him roughly to his feet.  “We’re leaving, Merlin.  Let’s go.  Don’t worry, Gwen already packed your things for you.”

“No.”  Merlin dug in his heels and attempted to pull his arm away, but Arthur’s grip held fast.  “I told you, Arthur, I’m not going to risk you.  Uther will disown you, maybe even toss you in here with me.”

“I don’t care,” Arthur snapped.  He used his free hand to grab him by the chin and forced Merlin to look him in the eye.  Merlin glared at him fiercely.  “I told you before: I will _not_ let you die.”

Merlin’s face hardened as he seemed to make his mind up.  His arm trembled slightly in Arthur’s grip as he closed his eyes.  “Even now?”  When he opened them, the clear blue irises were blazing with gold.

Arthur’s hands dropped from pure shock and he automatically stepped back.  Merlin was a sorcerer.  The accusations weren’t false, had never been false.   _Merlin_ had _magic_.  Arthur should run; he should be terrified.  Yet despite being completely dumbfounded by this turn of events, he couldn’t muster up the smallest bit of fear.

“And I told _you_ before:  I’m not worth it.”

Something snapped inside Arthur and he yanked Merlin in close again, taking his mouth and kissing him fiercely.  Merlin’s head knocked against the stone wall, dazing him for a brief second, then he was returning the kiss with just as much passion.  Only when the pulsing need in Arthur’s groin was too painful to ignore did Arthur shove him away.

“I’m your prince, Merlin,” he panted softly.  “I decide what you’re worth.”

With that, he took his sword and smacked Merlin over the head with the hilt.

“‘Not worth it’.  Really, Merlin, you can be such an _idiot_ sometimes.”

Arthur heaved an unconscious Merlin over his shoulder and ran, making his way through the shadows of the castle towards the siege tunnels.  Merlin’s weight made the trip a bit slower than Arthur would have liked, but after training his entire life with sacks of flour and suits of armour, one lanky man hardly made him out of breath.  He and Morgana had ensured earlier that the path would be clear of physical obstacles like bars and locks, but there had been nothing they could do about errant knights or servants.  Arthur was just grateful that focusing on staying out of sight occupied his mind from other unpleasant thoughts.  Or well, mostly.

Merlin was a sorcerer.  He’d been hiding in Camelot all this time, lying to Arthur and the king and everyone.  He’d been accused three times that Arthur could remember since he’d arrived in the city, and each time Arthur had laughed at the idea that someone like _Merlin_ could be an evil magic user.  He still found the whole idea ridiculous.  Merlin didn’t have an evil bone in his body.  Maybe he had just learned that one trick so he could convince Arthur to leave him?

But that would assume he had somehow learned in a few hours while locked in a cell.  And it was still _magic_.

The bottom line was… it didn’t matter.  Whether Merlin had been a sorcerer all along or just today or at any point in between.  Arthur could not watch him burn.  Not Merlin.

Morgana and Gwen had left a horse for them tied to trees just outside their escape point.  Arthur had tried to argue for two, but Morgana had insisted there was no way he could just ride back into the city and still look innocent in Merlin’s escape.  He hefted Merlin onto the mount then climbed up behind him, pressing a gentle kiss to the spot where a large bump was growing.  “You’ll forgive me for this later.”

They had decided to meet at the old abandoned watchtower about half a league away.  Morgana, Gwen and Merlin were then to flee to Ealdor, hopefully to arrive by morning.  They couldn’t stay there long – _someone_ was bound to remember Merlin was born there –but it would be a good resting point where they could refuel and make a plan for the future.  Uther would tear up the five kingdoms until he found Morgana, so they would have to be wary, but if the druids could do it, so could they.

Maybe the druids were their best bet, Arthur realized.  With Merlin’s magic, they would be accepted easily.  It was a risk to take in fugitives from the king, but the druids were used to risk.

Merlin slept through the trip, though Arthur doubted it would last much longer.  A whack over the head didn’t have the same effect as a potion with the specific purpose to putting a person to sleep.  The servant let out a moan as Arthur carefully lifted him down from the horse to carry him into the tower.  Arthur winced as he thought about the layers of anger Merlin was going to have when he woke up.  But Merlin was just going to have to learn to deal with it.

“Did anyone see you?”  Morgana hurried forward to help him carry Merlin while Gwen went to tend the horse.

“I wouldn’t be here if they had,” Arthur pointed out.

Morgana still looked nervous, but it was overwhelmed by her excitement at being free.  “What took you so long?  We expected you ages ago.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at the exaggeration as he laid his friend down on the bed of blankets the women had created earlier.  “Merlin decided to be difficult.  I told you he didn’t want to leave.”

With the drugs Merlin was supposed to have slept until they arrived in Ealdor, at which point the guilt of his mother would hopefully be enough to stop him from running back into the jaws of death.  Arthur doubted it would have worked.  Merlin was just that much of an idiot.  Luckily, while that had been the group plan, Arthur had always had his own private one.

“You should head back,” Morgana sighed reluctantly, hovering and looking torn between wanting to be strong and wanting throw herself at him in a hug.  “You need to be back in your bed before anyone notices you’re gone.”

“Actually, I don’t think I’ll be doing that.”

“What are you talking about?”

Arthur shrugged nonchalantly.  “I’m not going back to Camelot.  I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Morgana gaped, clearly not expecting this.  “Arthur, you can’t!”

“What will happen if I go back?  At best I’m put in charge of leading the hunt for you.  At worst, I’m disinherited and thrown in the dungeon for the rest of my life.  At catastrophic, Merlin insists on following me and all of this is for nothing.  None of those is very appealing.”

“You’re giving up everything,” Morgana reminded him softly.  “Your crown, your kingdom.  Your family.”

Arthur laid a gentle hand on her arm.  “ _You’re_ my family.  You’ve always been like a sister to me, Morgana.  A Camelot you’re not welcome in isn’t a Camelot I want to be a part of.”

Morgana let out a small squeak and launched herself into his arms, squeezing him tightly.  “You would have been a great king, brother.  Maybe someday you still will be.”

They made it about halfway there by Arthur’s estimation before Merlin finally stirred.  Arthur felt it the moment the servant stiffened between his arms.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”

“Go to sleep, Merlin.  We have a long trip ahead of us.  You’ll need your energy.”  Arthur doubted he could get Merlin to drop the argument before they started, but it was worth a shot.

“Turn around, Arthur.  Turn this horse around right now,” Merlin demanded.  “Maybe if we’re back by morning Uther will forgive you.  You can tell him I enchanted you but you broke free of my spell and subdued me with your magnificent warrior skills.”

Arthur released one hand from its grip on the reins and clamped it over Merlin’s mouth.  “I’m not enchanted.  I might subdue you, but only if you force me to.  Morgana and Guinevere packed extra sleeping potion in case you decided to be difficult.”

“Ex- _Gwen and Morgana_?” Merlin yelped through Arthur’s fingers.  “You’ve infected them with this madness too?”

“I didn’t infect them with anything,” Arthur corrected calmly.  “In fact they made the decision to run on their own before I even asked them to help me rescue you.”

Merlin tried to take control of the horse from him, but he was still groggy from the head wound, and Arthur easily batted him away.  He did manage to rid himself of his gag.  “ _We have to go back_.  Arthur, your destiny is in Camelot.  You can’t just abandon it, not for me.”

Arthur drew the horse up short.  Morgana glanced at him as the women passed, but seeing the look on Arthur’s face she gestured to Gwen to keep going.  “My _destiny_ as you so deftly put it, _Mer_ lin, lies with _you_.  Whatever I have to do in Camelot, I can’t accomplish it without _you_ by my side.  I don’t _want_ to.  So until you can show your face there without inciting a mob and a hangman’s noose, you and I are going to stay as far away from Camelot as possible.”  Merlin opened his mouth to argue again.  “I’m done discussing this, Merlin.  Now, your prince commands you to go back to sleep so you’ll be well rested when we get to your mother’s house.”

Merlin glared at him, but for once he obeyed the order.  Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist and forced Merlin to relax back against him.  “I’m sorry, Merlin,” he murmured in his ear, urging his mount into movement again.  “I wish it didn’t have to be like this.”

Merlin was silent for a long moment, and Arthur wondered if he was too angry to reply.  “It’s not your fault,” he whispered finally.

“But I couldn’t stop it either.”  He couldn’t stop his father from killing Gaius, or from condemning Merlin, or from the hundreds of other deaths due to the laws against magic.

“You will.  One day.”

Arthur let things fall into silence as they rode through the dark, mollified by Merlin’s faith in him.  As they caught up to the girls again, a thought occurred to him.  “Morgana’s one too, isn’t she?”  Merlin stiffened again, and that confirmed it.  “Aredian was right about Gaius, and he was right about you.  Morgana’s a sorceress.”

“It’s not something you choose, Arthur.  She didn’t mean to betray you like this.”

Arthur’s heart hurt for the words Merlin wasn’t saying.  “She didn’t betray me.  Neither did you.  You were protecting yourselves, and for good reason.  I just wish you hadn’t kept it from me.  I could have-  I know now, and you won’t have to be afraid again.”

The last of the tension finally melted out of Merlin and he sank back against Arthur to rest his head on Arthur’s shoulder, pressing a kiss into the side of his neck.  “I sort of love you, you prat.”

“I suppose I’ll take that for now.  We can work on it.  We have time.”

 

 


End file.
